


In Life, We Fight On

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Jody Mills, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bullied Castiel, F/F, F/M, Gay Castiel, Homophobia, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Orphan Castiel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV Castiel, POV Dean Winchester, Panic Attacks, Past Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Past Relationship(s), Protective Dean Winchester, Slow Burn, current WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Castiel Novak has been in the system for as long as he can remember and he's a little shocked to find that he'll be able to stay in one place so he can finish high school. He doesn't really believe this time, anything will be any different from all of the other schools he's been pushed through. That is, until he meets Dean Winchester.Dean is finally staying this time, but is it really a good thing? He only knows three things for sure; take care of Sammy, take care of dad and don't let anyone know. He's doing the best he can to avoid anyone's questions and stay off of the radar, and it's working fine. That is, Until he meets Castiel Novak, a quiet boy who keeps his head down with captivating blue eyes and questions that make Dean want to spill his guts to him.





	1. New And Old Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine. If you see something, feel free to leave a comment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New beginnings for both of the boys, but they have to deal with their dark pasts and live on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is my first Supernatural fanfic and I will try to maintain a regular posting schedule. But I'm not really good with schedules, but I WILL TRY. 
> 
> If you could comment, tell me what you like, what you don't like and maybe even give me some kudos if you like the story so far, that would be amazing.

Castiel Novak was torn. School was starting, and he couldn't decide whether to be excited or disappointed that school was starting up again. One on hand, he finally had a valid reason to get out of this awful house besides work. On the other hand, he had to _actually_ attend school.

This was the first year of going to the high school in this town, since he'd been moved here over the summer. He had been forced to move from home to home until they finally decided that this house was the final house he could stay in until he turned eighteen. Guess they just got tired of him being in the system.

Ever since his dad disappeared, way back when he was so little he doesn't even remember him, Castiel has been put into the system. His mom died giving birth to him, and he guessed that's one of the reasons his dad left; he blamed him for his mom's death. Because he'd been pulled out of that home, he couldn't find any proof of who either of his parents were. He only knew that they existed at some point; he was the living proof, and he only knew what happened after getting curious as to why he was moving houses so much and asked his social worker, who didn't even think to sugarcoat it for the twelve-year-old.

And the home that was deemed fit for him to stay in for two more years of his life? Some sort of halfway house for kids to age out in. It wasn't seen that way on the papers, she's still his “foster mom”, but she's fostered so many kids at once, it really feels like it. The only constant in his life was his little sister, who is more of a tag along sister that decided to stay with him after he left one foster home. And she was allowed to since the reason he got kicked out of that home was because the foster dad was seen as “unfit for kids” and therefore got Anna put in the system too. Castiel is always amazed at how Anna always manages to talk the social workers into letting her always stay with him.

He hated it here. Not only because it was so loud and overcrowded that he had to share a room with a guy named Gabriel, who was basically known as the household trickster. He’s been here only about a month and he’s woken up with whip cream on his face twice, had a whoopee cushion in his seat, and been shocked by shaking Gabe’s hand. But, also because it was dead in the center of Lawrence, Kansas. Right by where his whole mess of a life started. He dreaded starting the whole process of having to deal with the bullies, introduce himself to the classes, and, maybe, try in class. He decided (and by that, he meant he was told) that since he was gonna be staying here until he was eighteen, that he’d have to start trying harder, that he didn’t have the excuse that he couldn’t concentrate because of all the moving around anymore. He was expected to get his grades up and keep them up. His social worker, Amara, had even gone as far as to say that he was expected to make friends. But he didn’t plan on making any friends. How could he anyway? The shy loner gay kid who just came here didn’t exactly help his cause.

Castiel sighs as he pushes himself up into a sitting position on his creaky twin bed. Gabriel wasn’t here, he was out working, just like Castiel would’ve had to do in about fifteen minutes if he hadn’t been starting school. He pushes himself up from the bed and head over to the corner where his dresser was pushed into. The room would actually be moderately big, if it weren’t being occupied by two people. He got over to his dresser and sat back down at the foot of his bed, pulling his legs up to sit on them; the only way he could actually open the dresser drawers fully even though his dresser was pressed against the wall on one side of the room, facing the foot of his bed, and the head of his bed was pressed against the wall opposite that.

He pulled out a white button-up shirt and pulled it around himself, since he slept in only an undershirt and his boxers. He pulled it on and left it unbuttoned as he pulled on some pants, having to stand up to wiggle into the black jeans that he was rapidly growing out of. He made a mental note to tell Naomi he needed more clothes later. He pulls the trench coat that was hanging on the small plastic coat hanger that was by the door and slips it on. He glances over at Gabriel’s side of the room, which was mirror his own side except with more personality. Gabriel had been here a while before Castiel had and it showed. Gabriel’s blankets were bright and colorful and he had posters and pictures lining the wall above his bed. He then looked over to the desk that he and Gabe were supposed to be sharing and noticed a to-go coffee cup from the cafe that Gabriel worked at. He buttoned his shirt as he made his way over to the desk that was sitting under the only window in the room and that was directly across from the door. Upon closer inspection, he saw a note that said, “to kick start your day. Good luck with high school.”

As he took a sip of the coffee and found it was just how he liked it, he thought that maybe Gabriel wasn’t so bad.

~*~

Dean woke with a start to the sound of the alarm he had set on his phone. Right. Just his alarm. He quickly shut it off in case his dad was home and would get angry for being roused from his alcohol-induced sleep. He got up and threw on the closest shirt that didn’t smell too bad on and pulled on some faded and worn jeans. He stuffed his phone in his pocket and slipped out of his room to knock on the door of his little brother’s. Sam flung open the door, completely dressed and ready for school, Dean’s worn old backpack hanging loosely on his shoulders. “You ready to go, Sammy?” He asked, watching as his little brother practically bounced with excited energy. Sam nodded and they both left, hopping into the car Dean was gonna own as soon as it wasn’t under John’s name.

As he pulled away from the curb, he glanced over at his little brother, who was still bouncing where he sat. “You excited for middle school, or something?” He asked, the corner of his mouth twitching up as Sam rolled his eyes. “Are _you_ excited for high school?” The younger retorted. Dean looks back to the road as he drives Sam off to his middle school.

Sure, this was the first place they’d actually stayed in for longer than a month. And, maybe, he was a little excited that he didn’t have to keep moving around so much. It’d be good for Sam. But, what if people started to notice? What if people started asking questions?

He shook off those thoughts and parked his car into the high school parking lot. He saw the bright red hair he had become used to when he came during the end of ninth grade bounding up to him as he stepped out of the car. He braced himself as Charlie frowned at him, crossing her arms over the binder she was holding. “What the hell, Winchester?” She asked. He’d been expecting this. When they parted in ninth grade, they’d swapped numbers and Dean had said he’d hang out with her sometime, but he never really got the chance. Between work, his dad and caring for Sammy, there really was no room for him to have a social life outside of school. He shrugged and stuffed his hand in his pockets. “Sorry, I got caught up with work.” He said nonchalantly. She sighs heavily and her arms loosen slightly from where they were trying to bear hug the binder she was holding to death. “Fine, but we are hanging out soon.” She says, starting to walk with him to the spot against the building they’d sort of made into their little hang out spot.

“We’re hanging out now, aren’t we?” Dean says, plopping onto the grass and leaning against the wall gingerly, careful of the bruises forming on his back. Charlie huffs out a laugh as she sits next to him sitting with her legs crossed and her binder laying in her lap.

“School doesn’t count.”

“Whatever you say,” he says, holding back a wince as he shifts to get more comfortable where he is. He listens to Charlie talk about everything and anything, the way she always does, as he looks over to the crowd of people arriving at the school. The day started off slow but at least he wasn't watching after his drunken father. Turns out he did have a few classes and lunch with Charlie as they compared schedules. As she and Dean were talking Dean's other closest friend he made when he found out he was going to stay, Benny, was walking up waving his schedule at the two. Dean looked over and found that he had two classes, auto and weight training as well as lunch with him.

He walked to his first hour and chose a seat near the back, somewhere where he wouldn't be noticed as easy. He watched as students filed in when the bell rang, all rushing to get a seat. He zoned out as the teacher started talking, just staring out of the window, wondering how bad Sam would kill him if he dropped out of high school this early on so he could work and get some needed money. Just as he was beginning to wonder if he'd get away with walking out of the class, someone walked in. With dark messy hair, and a long tan coat this kid walked over to the teachers desk and handed her a late pass and looked around the room. Dean glanced around to fine that the only seat was the one next to him. He looked back at the boy as he looked at him and was floored. He was met with the bluest eyes he's ever seen. He watched as those blue eyes flickered from his to the seat next to him and back to his before the boy started making his way over to the desk. During the entire class, the boy said nothing, just kept his head down as the teacher droned on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow start. I wanted to add more, but this seemed fitting.


	2. Behind the curtains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel tries to get Castiel to open up and and talk, and we get a peak into Dean's home life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cas' POV is a bit short, but I couldn't see how to add on to that without it getting too boring.

When lunch rolled around, Castiel walked out and went to the place Gabriel had told him about and watched as Gabriel's car rolled up. He slid into the passenger seat and looked at Gabriel. "So, where are you taking me?" He asked, buckling his seat belt. "Yeah, don't make it sound like I'm kidnapping you or anything," Gabriel says, chuckling. Castiel rolls his eyes as Gabriel pulls out of the parking lot.

"Make any friends?" Gabriel asks over a chocolate milkshake at the diner Gabriel had brought them to. Castiel shrugs with a little head shake as he swallows the bite of his burger. "Not really." Gabriel raises an eyebrow. "Oh? Why not, Cassie?" Castiel pointedly checks the clock on the wall. "I've told you before, Gabriel. Don't call me 'Cassie'," He says, wrapping up the rest of his burger. "Where are you going in such a hurry?" Gabriel asks, watching him. "School." Gabriel sighs "Look, I just wanted to talk to you. I've noticed you're not big on.. _talking_ to... well anyone. But I'd like to be your friend here. Okay?"

Castiel sighs and sits back down. Gabriel looks at him with a look that almost looks like worry. "Okay." Castiel says with resignation. "Talk about what?"

 ~*~

Dean noticed (not that he was trying to, or anything, thank you very much) that he had at least three classes with the dark-haired kid from his first hour. It didn't seem he had lunch with him, as he hadn't seen him (not that he was looking).

By the time the bell signalling school was out, he'd already texted Sam and made plans as to where he was going to pick him up. He walked out of the school and a certain redhead fell into step beside him. "So," she starts in a determined voice and Dean already knows he's gonna want to skip out of this conversation. "I say you looking around during lunch. Did you meet a hot girl?" He scoffs. _If only._ "Charlie, keep it in your pants." She puts her hand to her chest in a look if mock hurt and bumps her shoulder against his as they're walking. "How dare you," she says jokingly, "I only have eyes for one girl, and one girl only." He gives her a pointed look. "Yeah? Well, are you ever gonna _tell_ said certain girl how you feel?" She purses her lips thoughtfully and shakes her head slightly. "Nope. Never. Absolutely not."

He lets out an exasperated sigh that turns into a soft chuckle. "Okay, Charlie, whatever you say. Just remember that if you keep making heart eyes at her like you did at lunch, I just might tell her myself." She glares at him with no heat. As he unlocks his car door she says, "by the way, all of our other friends and myself have been secretly confering behind your back and have made we're all meeting at my house on Friday for a little movie night. You in?" He opens the door and lays his arm over the top of it as he looks at her and responds. "You do know that if you were secretly talking behind my back, you kinda ruined the secret?" She roll her eyes. "You coming Friday, or what?" He sighs. "I dunno Charlie... I don't think I can." She huffs slightly but- thankfully- lets it drop. He gets in hi car and drives over to Sam's middle school. He slides into the first seat, throwing his bag in first. He smiles as Sam gets in, buckles up and immediately starts telling Dean everything about his day, from how awesome his teachers are, to how he made some new friends already. By the time he pulls up to the beat down house that they're staying in, Sammy has already recounted his entire day.They both look to the house, neither making a move to get out of the car, neither wanting to.

"Well, come on, Sammy. We don't have all day. And he'll be pissed if we're late." Sam nods and gets out of the car, throwing the worn backpack over his shoulder as he does so. Dean gets out soon after and locks up the car and heads inside. As he goes inside, he hears the T.V. playing in the living room and starts to think that _maybe_ dad won't notice them slip in. Or, just _maybe_ he's not drunk tonight.

He closes the door behind him and he flinches as he hears the click of the door and _hopes_.

"Boys?"

No luck.

"Yes, sir. It's us." Dean calls out, ushering Sam to his room faster. He makes sure to watch to see the door shut before he turns and heads to the living room, knowing that if goes straight to his room it'll only make his dad more mad. Dean looks in to see none other than John Winchester sitting on the couch, an empty beer bottle in his hand, the T.V. on playing some random infomercial. His dad looks up and sees him and frowns. "Took you so long?" He slurs. Drunk. _Fuck._


End file.
